


Cunicio and Pipistrello

by Salmaka



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Salmaka's Expanded Universe, Sitting & Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmaka/pseuds/Salmaka
Summary: “Ciao, mi sorela!” Orion greets her, not even looking up from whatever he’s doing.“Ciao!” she calls back while making her way towards him.





	Cunicio and Pipistrello

Goal always forgets how slow this elevator can be. She has a suspicion it’s something that can be fixed easily but Orion is just leaving it as it is. It gives him time to prepare that someone’s coming down… Still, slow lift is a slow lift and she hates that.

The moment the platform makes it through the curtain serving as a camouflage she can see Cass already waiting for her. The hound’s tail is swinging happily and she’s jumping from side to side.

“Hello, girl! I’ve missed you!” she says as she’s petting Cass on her favourite spot. It doesn’t take long, and the massive hound is on her back, demanding belly rubs. “Later, Cass, needs to say hello to your master, too.”

Cassiopea only tilts her head to look at her and stands back up to follow her further into the workshop. Looking around, Goal can see everything is as usual; the workshop is full of sandsails ready to be work on and there is no one here.

Except her brother currently crouching next to one of the vehicles.

“ _Ciao, mi sorela!_ ” Orion greets her, not even looking up from whatever he’s doing.

“ _Ciao!_ ” she calls back while making her way towards him. “How did you know it’s me? How is that you always do?”

“Do you really want to know or are you teasing me, sis?”

“I want to know, for realsies,” Goal says, standing over her brother, peeking over his shoulder to look what he’s doing. She knows he won’t stand up until he’s finished.

“Ok. Firstly, there is no meeting arranged so it can’t be some random person. Then there is Cass; she isn’t growling or anything. So that leaves only you and Dandolo and since I _know_ when it’s _him_ , it must be you.”

“Of course, you can feel Dandolo miles away…” she shakes her head and chuckles.

He finally stands up. “Plus, I know when my sis arrives to Noctis,” he adds and kisses her forehead before touching his and hers together. “Missed you.”

“Missed you, too, _fradelo_.” She hugs him.

Looking at her brother after the hug ended, she can recognize that his mood is somehow worse than usual. She’s picking on the hints of what can be wrong and all of them are pointing one direction only. “Was Dandolo down here recently?”

Pipi sighs, “Yes.”

Both his brother and the Prince have personalities that are doomed to not be at the friendly terms. Most of the time. They are constantly fighting over little things, but it never got too serious. Goal has been more than once caught in the middle of them during their clashes. Most of the time it’s funny to watch (like the one-time Dandolo called him Pipi and had to dodge a flying wrench) but sometimes it makes her worry…

“You two should either finally punch or fuck each other,” she says, and Orion rolls his eyes, “however after I saw how he’s looking at one of the Mancers I think the second option is out of the picture now.”

“What? Paon fancy himself a technomancer?” Orion looks at her, curious.

“Mhm.”

“Interesting,” he almost hums. Then he puts his tools down on the nearby table and motion at her to follow him.

They make their way into the habited part of the workshop where Orion spends his time when not working, which is not often. Shadow, he’s such a workaholic… Outside Orion’s small ‘house’ is a big hammock serving like a bench. Coming closer Goal notices that Cass is currently occupying it. The hound raises her head to look at them.

“Cassiopea, off,” he orders her, and the hound jumps down the hammock without any objections. And as both siblings are laying down vertically in it, their legs over the edge, Cass settles underneath them on the ground.

As kids, they were used to sleep in one hammock together during the travels. Sharing both the body heat and bedtime stories in the middle of the Plains. It became their thing ever since, just sit or lay in one and talk. Goal loves it.

Looking up at the high ceiling and running her fingers over the fabric, Goal asks, “Do you remember the first time you made one of these? You were like… five or six years old by that time.”

“Just fragments. Mostly how they were shouting at me.”

“Well, you took one of our spare sails, Pipi.”

“I didn’t destroy it or whatever! Plus, the fabric from which the sails are made is super durable. It can withstand a storm, for Shadow sake.”

“I think you said the exact thing to them back then. Minus the swearing,” Goal starts laughing.

“Really?” Orion says and joins her laughing. It sounds a bit rough, his vocal cords aren’t much used to it.

It’s so rare to hear him laughing and she thinks only a few people outside the family or very close friends ever did hear this sound coming from him. Chuckle, maybe, but full-time laughter like this… He wasn’t laughing much even when he was younger and since he came back from the Labyrinth… Well, let’s just say that her brother has changed since then.

“Yes. You already were such a goblin back then, _fradelo_. I remember our mama stepping in saying something like: ‘Let Pipi be, he’ll grow up from it.’”

“Well, I have not.” Orion laughs again. “Wait, you were already calling me _Pipistrello_?”

“Yup. You were one since you were like three years old, Orion. You were driving us crazy sometimes.” His day and night schedule were always all over the place, he really is a bat.

“Sorry,” Pipi says and smiles apologetically at her.

“Don’t be. It’s part of who you are, little brother. So, what have you been up to since we last spoke?”

“You know, same old, same old; shouting at people, getting shit done, challenging Paon and meeting new citizens.”

Goal turns to look at her brother, “Oh! Who?”

“The Dancers. I believe their names were Zachariah Mancer and Amelia Reacher.”

“I heard about them, Niesha is with them.” The whole of Noctis heard about this group of young folks. More so after they brought the Abundancean technomancers. Poor souls look so lost… “Oh, speaking of Niesha – I wanted to ask you something, Pipi.”

“Go on,” Orion says and rest the hand under his head.

“Can I borrow Cass?” As soon as she says the hound’s name, Cassiopea’s head appears. Goal sits more properly and pets her.

“Of course. You know she needs to get out of here from time to time. You mostly don’t even ask me, is this somehow special, sis?”

Goal, still petting Cass, says, “We are raiding the Camp again.”

Before seeing Pipi’s face next to her, she can feel how he’s getting up. Looking at her and with a concern colouring his voice he asks, “Goal, are you sure about this?”

“Yes. I’ll be only a part of a rescue party anyway.” She finally looks at him, “No worry.”

“I'm always worried, you should know that… Is Paon going with you?”

“No, nothing as big as Burning this time around. Simply providing transport for the freed prisoners.”

“You can take Cass with you,” he pets the hound, too. “When are you heading out?”

“Tomorrow, at sunset.”

“Still plenty of time then. Now it’s your turn to tell me about what you did…”

Goal smiles, glad that Orion shrugged the topic that easily, lays down again and starts telling her brother about everything she experienced during their time apart.

**Author's Note:**

>  _sorela_ \- sister  
>  _fradelo_ \- brother  
>  _Dancers_ \- a slang for Abundanceans
> 
> Thank you for reading! And also thank you for potential kudos or comment! I'm bad at replying but I really appreciate it. <3


End file.
